Lily Weasley
by Pksmiley
Summary: Lily Luna Weasley is in her third year at Hogwarts. Having spent the last sixteen years of her life living with her mother Ginny she has no idea who her father is or how close he may be.  James Weasley is her twin.


Lily flicked her flame red hair out her eye impatiently. She had to focus and it always seemed to be her hair that got in the way. She wondered for a moment whether to get it cut but dismissed the idea. One traumatic trip to the hairdressers had put paid to any thought on that front. She gripped her wand trying with all her might to keep it steady. Lily grimaced. This wasn't working. She'd been trying for weeks and her patronus was still just whispery smoke. Happy memory, happy memory she thought as she raised her wand for what must've been the fiftieth time today. "Expecto Patronum" Lily shouted pointing her wand at nothing in particular. A silvery smoke like substance emitted from the end of her wand solidifying into the shape of a small tabby kitten. Lily laughed and the kitten vanished winking out of existence as fast as it had come. "Shit!" Lily hurriedly cast the charm again. This time the kitten stayed curling up into a ball and promptly falling asleep at somewhere around Lily's eye level. Lily smiled. 'Finally.' Then the kitten coloured. It's fur went ginger and it's ears black. The pink of it's nose followed and the shadows defined until all that was left of it's previous silver form was a jagged lightning bolt line that ran down it's back. Lily gaped. This was definitely not in the text book.

Lily lowered her wand. The tabby didn't vanish. Instead it opened it's eyes and stared lazily at Lily a slightly smug expression on it's small features as if to say, 'didn't expect that did you?' Reaching out a tentative hand Lily lightly brushed the cat with her fingertips. The kitten purred moving closer and rubbing it's head against Lily's outstretched hand. Lily withdrew her hand shocked. The kitten looked at her reproachfully and she laughed, all inhibitions falling away she reached out again and gently stroked the kitten's fur finding it to be silky soft. As Lily stroked it the tabby slowly moved in closer until it was snuggled inside her robes above her heart. Purring contentedly it drifted off to sleep it's warmth warming Lily as much as hers warmed it.

The common room was empty as Lily made her way back inside but that was hardly surprising. It was late. Curfew had ended three hours ago and Lily, having made a bet with James had snuck out to practice knowing that if James caught her she would see no end to his teasing. But she'd done it. Conjuring a full patronus, that'd wipe the smirk off his face as he strutted around with his stag. Then it hit her. What would happen if she summoned her patronus now? Pulling her wand out of her robes she raised it hesitantly. "Expecto Patronum" she whispered. Her robes gave a yowl of protest and the tabby emerged. Yawning profusely it stretched and looked around. Turing to Lily it tilted it's head and looked at her quiziccally. It was a look that just screamed 'what was the point in waking me up?' Sinking back into an armchair Lily closed her eyes. 'Great, just great' she thought as the tabby slipped back into her robes settling down in it's previously vacated position.

Lily woke to a tickling sensation on her face. Opening her eyes she looked tiredly down at the little kitten who was sniffing curiously around her nose. She sneezed. The tabby scarpered, running back and poking it's head out of Lily's robes. She laughed at it's bewildered expression scratching it's ears affectionately. She caught herself. What was it about the kitten that put her so at ease? The Tabby's green eyes looked up at her slightly disapointed that she had stopped scratching it's ears. Then it disappeared burrowing into her robes. "Lily?"  
>Lily turned at her name knowing who it would be.<br>"James." She said cooly.  
>His face cracked into a grin. "So Lils" he started casually. "Any luck with that patronus."<br>Lily scowled and James' grin grew wider. "You haven't, have you!" he said gleefully.  
>Lily stayed silent as James laughed happily. It was no wonder that he could cast a patronus Lily thought smiling, he was just too dumb to let anything make him unhappy. James had stopped grinning like an idiot and now was looking at Lily seriously. "So" he began, "Quiditch tryouts, have fun." Another grin and he left, laughing all the way out of the portrait hole. Lily smiled. Quiditch she thought, that didn't sound too bad.<p> 


End file.
